1. Field
The present disclosure provides an improved data processing system and in particular, a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for modeling and simulating human behavior.
2. Background
Human behavior is a collection of activities performed by human beings. These activities are influenced by factors, such as, for example, culture, attitudes, emotions, values, ethics, authority, persuasion, and/or coercion. The behavior of human beings falls within a range in which some behavior is common, some behavior is considered unusual, some other behavior is considered acceptable, and other behavior is outside of acceptable limits. The behavior of people has been studied by many academic disciplines, such as psychology, sociology, and anthropology. More recently, the use of computers have been applied to the study of human behavior.
Additionally, simulations of human behavior have been used perform military exercises and planning. Human behavior simulation also may be used with respect to predicting other situations, such as economic and social actions. An ability to predict human behavior would be useful in developing training programs. Knowing how trainees will respond do different stimuli may be used to develop and modify training programs.
Current models and simulation programs do not properly simulate human behavior for different reasons. As an example, currently available simulation programs are suited only for a particular type of simulation. As a result, when a different type of simulation is required, a new program is required to be written to perform that simulation. Additionally, the number of relations and the ability to modify those relations is limited.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for modeling and simulating human behavior for use in a training program.